


we'll knock around and see (if you're all I need)

by txzier



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Band Fic, Bisexual Richie Tozier, F/M, Fluff, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Idiots in Love, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Short & Sweet, Social Media, bill is mentioned like twice but if you must know he is a writer, childhood crushes becoming adult realities, eddie is a solo performer, its legit just like they meet annnnd theyre together, no beta we die like men, richie ben bev mike and stan are in a band, singer!eddie, sonia is mentioned but that bitch gone, thats it, this aint good but like i haven't written for like 2 years lmao, this has NO suspense, this is just a random thing i wrote at like 2 in the morning, told entirely through posts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21615778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txzier/pseuds/txzier
Summary: i am a MOM against vaping!@eddiekmy name isn’t eds you asshole@trashmouthbill murray with this shit, i bust then i ghost@trashmouth@eddiekeddie spaghetti!! did your mom say hi back? does she miss our passionate nights together? the way i would lovingly stroke her hair before i blew her back outi am a MOM against vaping!@eddiek@trashmouthi’m going to kill you
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 15
Kudos: 252





	we'll knock around and see (if you're all I need)

**Author's Note:**

> hello  
don't ask what this is i dont know what it is the service desk is CLOSED  
theres mention of eddie being adopted in this. he got adopted by a lovely couple in cali after his mom was found to be unfit to care for him. his adopted parents encouraged him to perform and the rest was history  
anyway, enjoy!!

** _Richie Tozier talks coming out, cannabis and crushes_ **

_ Excerpt of an exclusive interview with Eighty Nine frontman Richie Tozier. _

If your radio is broken, or you haven’t bothered to check twitter anytime in the last two years, you may not know the ball of comedic chaos that is Richie Tozier. Hailing from Derry, a tiny town in Maine, the six foot tall twenty-two year old is an internet sensation. From his highly successful career as lead vocalist and guitarist for his pop rock band, Eighty Nine, to the strange mix of surreal humor and classic standup that is his twitter and youtube channel, this kid has got his foot in every door imaginable. And only recently did he make both headlines and hashtags when he publicly announced at the New York show of his bands tour that he was bisexual before kissing his bandmate Ben Hanscom on the mouth. 

I was lucky enough to sit down with Richie to discuss his coming out, and what the future holds for Eighty Nine. 

_ So, you publically came out as bisexual recently. What were your thoughts and feelings leading up to the show? _

**Richie** : Oh man it was insane. I was so nervous, like, just super jittery before we even left the hotel. I spent like twenty minutes in the bathroom just psyching myself up. It made the guys crazy, Stan [Stanly Uris, pianist in Eighty Nine] almost decked me [he laughs]

_ Was there a moment when you thought ‘Oh god, I can’t do this?’ or once you got up there it just came out? _

**R: ** Oh, it came out alright. [laughs] Yeah, yeah, of course. If you watch like, a video of it or something, there's a second where I’m just silently staring out into the crowd. I remember just freezing up and thinking “Oh my god, I’m about to ruin my career, and the career of my bandmates, and probably my entire management.” and I was kinda just spiralling into this rabbit hole of whose career would be ruined by me coming out. I had managed to make it all the way to my father before Ben grabbed me. He like grabbed my shoulder and whispered, “It’s all gonna be okay Rich.” and for a split second everything was fine. And in that split second I blurted it out, and the crowd went crazy and then I kissed Ben, for like no reason. Cause he was there, I guess, and he’s cute as hell you know? I felt a little bad, but he said later he was into it so… 

_ So no secret love affair? I’m sure the fans were rooting for you two _

**R:** Oh, god no! [he laughs so hard he almost falls off the chair he’s sprawled in] I love Ben a lot, but I’m sure Bev [Beverly Marsh, a bassist in Eighty Nine, and Ben Hanscome’s long time girlfriend] wouldn’t be happy if me and him eloped. She’d probably hunt me down and kill me for stealing Ben. But who can blame her, Ben’s the catch of the century.

_ Is there anyone you do have your eyes on? _

**R:** Hmm, there’s a few. Every single one of my bandmates of course, they’re all hot as hell. Especially Mike, [Mike Hanlon, drummer for Eighty Nine] he’s a dreamboat. Uhhhh, I’m trying to think off the top of my head who I most jack off too [he laughs, then pauses] I’m allowed to say that right?

_ Only if you tell us the top three. _

**R: ** [laughing] Okay! Umm, My eighth grade math teacher, Miss Florence, Stan [Stan was present for the interview. He didn’t seem too happy at being namedropped. Richie later assured him it was a joke] and ...Eddie Kaspbrak.

_ Eddie Kaspbrak? The singer? _

**R:** Yeah, he’s like my dream boy. We grew up in the same town, went to school together. I’ve been crushing on him since I was like, ten. I remember him being this cute little kid who would, like, yell at you for touching the handle on the bathroom door. We used to be friends. He probably forgot about me though, after he moved away. 

_ Well maybe he’ll read this interview and you guys can reconnect? _

**R: ** Yeah, maybe. Eds, if you’re reading this, tell your mom I miss her!

-

** _i am a MOM against vaping! _ ** _ @eddiek _

my name isn’t eds you asshole  _ @trashmouth _

** _bill murray with this shit, i bust then i ghost _ ** _ @trashmouth _

_ @eddiek _ eddie spaghetti!! did your mom say hi back? does she miss our passionate nights together? the way i would lovingly stroke her hair before i blew her back out 

** _i am a MOM against vaping! _ ** _ @eddiek _

_ @trashmouth _ i’m going to kill you

-

** _Eddie Kaspbrak_ **

**Edward "Eddie" Kaspbrak **(born 3 September, 1997)¹ is an American singer, songwriter and performer. He rose to fame in his late teens after videos of him singing went viral, and was signed to Interscope Records…

** _Early Life_ **

Kaspbrak was born in Derry, Maine¹², the son of Frank and Sonia Kaspbrak. His father died when he was young¹³. Kaspbrak was removed from his mother's care during his early teenage years and adopted by Elaine and Dennis Holmes¹⁴ ¹⁵. It has been recently confirmed that Kaspbrak was childhood friends with  Richie Tozier ¹⁶, lead singer of the band  Eighty Nine … 

-

** _unknown number_ **

_ hey _

_ its richie _

_ don’t ask how i got ur number, i totally didn’t harass bill _

_ are you free sometime this week?  _

_ wanna catch up? _

-

**Eddie Kaspbrak Answers The Web’s Most Asked Questions**

Eddie grins when he’s handed the next card. It reads “ _ is eddie kaspbrak…” _

“This is fun,” he laughs as he rips off the first piece of paper, carefully discarding it into the trash can just out of frame. “Is Eddie Kaspbrak gay?”

Eddie sighs, “Yes, sadly I have to be attracted to men.” The exaggerated frown he gives causes someone off camera to giggle. The frown disappears as quickly as it came, and he reveals the next question, “Is Eddie Kaspbrak married to Bill Denbrough?” Eddie giggles and shakes his head, “No I just live with the idiot and put up with the constant clicking of laptop keys.”

“Is Eddie Kaspbrak adopted? Yes! I moved away from my bio mom as a teenager and adopted by the lovely Elaine and Dennis Holmes. I kept my last name though. Next!”

The next question causes his smile to drop, “Is Eddie Kaspbrak dating Richie Tozier?” 

There’s a moment of silence before he says, “The day I date that dickwad is the day the world ends.”

-

** _bill murray with this shit, i bust then i ghost _ ** _ @trashmouth _

listening to revelation and wishing the world was ending  😔

** _bev _ ** _ @beverlymarsh _

i can hear richie sobbing from the kitchen. this is the third time this week. imma peg this fool so he’ll shut up

** _ben marsh _ ** _ @bhanscom  _

_ @beverlymarsh  _ 👀👀👀 invites?

** _i am a MOM against vaping!_ ** _ @eddiek _

_ @bhanscom @beverlymarsh  _ can u hets stop being freaky on the timeline i just woke up

** _i am a MOM against vaping!_ ** _ @eddiek _

_ @bhanscom @beverlymarsh  _ but also 👀👀👀 invites? 

** _bill murray with this shit, i bust then i ghost _ ** _ @trashmouth _

_ @eddiek  _ peg me yourself you coward

-

** _eds <3_ **

_ is it hard to learn guitar?  _

** _richie t_ **

_ i mean _

_ its hard to learn any instrument _

** _eds <3_ **

_ you know what i mean jackass _

** _richie t_ **

_ why eds such foul language _

_ yeah, it's pretty difficult _

_ i can teach you ;) _

** _eds <3_ **

_ shut it trashmouth _

_ and nah, i’d rather learn from a professional _

** _richie t_ **

_ :( _

-

** _Richie Tozier spotted with mystery woman in New York_ **

…Tozier and the woman seemed to be quite close and comfortable, laughing over coffee and spending the day shopping. The identity of the woman is unknown.

Tozier recently came out as bisexual and many were expecting to see him step out with a man (the internet seems to be rooting for Eddie Kaspbrak) but it seems Tozier’s not leaving his womanizing ways behind.

-

** _mrs richie hanlon _ ** _ @trashmouth _

its not everyday you get spotted with ur friends mom and it's rumored that you’re together

** _mrs richie hanlon _ ** _ @trashmouth _

_ @hanlon  _ im ur step-dad now. curfew is sunrise and ur bedtime is never cause ur the best kid a dad could ask for, im so proud of you son

** _mrs richie hanlon _ ** _ @trashmouth _

shes like 30 yrs older than me guys come on

** _Mikey _ ** _ @hanlon _

_ @trashmouth  _ black don’t crack

** _Mikey _ ** _ @hanlon _

_ @trashmouth  _ also ur the best step dad ever even tho u don't deserve my mom

** _mrs richie hanlon _ ** _ @trashmouth _

_ @hanlon  _ ur damn fucking right ur mom is hot as shit she's way too beautiful for me

** _mrs richie hanlon _ ** _ @trashmouth _

besides, we all know who the real love of my life is, and it's not mikes mom

** _mrs richie kaspbrak _ ** _ @trashmouth _

im sonia kaspbraks 4 eva ❤️

** _i am a MOM against vaping!_ ** _ @eddiek _

_ @trashmouth _ one day i will murder you and enjoy it

-

** _richie _ **

_ you free tonight? _

_ i got a super comfy couch and some pizza with ur name on it _

** _richie _ **

_ … _

_ eds?  _

** _eds <3_ **

_ dont call me that _

_ i’ll be over in 5 _

-

** _kxspbrxks_ **

is anyone else really uncomfortable with richie tozier and the way he interacts with eddie? like the dude constantly brings up s*nia and it obviously makes eddie super uncomfortable. also the constant nicknames and shit even tho eddie has said multiple times he hates nicknames. i cant be the only one who thinks like this right? 

i really hope it's just some weird publicity stunt and they're not actually friends. i don’t think eddie would willingly associate himself with someone like richie

#eddie kaspbrak #eddie #richie tozier #reddie #anti-reddie

_ 102 notes _

-

** _eds <3_ **

_ did i leave my sweater at ur place? _

** _rich x_ **

_ Nope _

** _eds <3_ **

_ you sure? i cant find it anywhere _

** _rich x_ **

_ not a sweater in sight my love _

_ must’ve left it in the uber _

\- 

** _Excerpt from an interview with Eighty Nine on their new album ‘Loving Someone’_ **

**Richie** : …it’s kind of a collection of moments. Like the title track, Loving Someone, it was written by me and Stan, and it came from our collective childhood, and all the stuff that used to be shoved into our faces. ‘ _ Be straight! Get rich, marry pretty and pop out a few kids! That's the only way to go! _ ’ That’s such bullshit! We should all be loving each other, and we shouldn’t be pushing all this shit about hetrosexuality on kids, just let them be kids.

**Beverly** : There’s so much going on in the world; kids should be able to explore how they want too.

**Ben** : Also, we need to start teaching kids it's okay to think. It’s okay to disagree with what the media says, with what your parents say. It’s okay to be your own person.

-

** _bill murray with this shit; i bust then i ghost _ ** _ @trashmouth _

can you guys keep a secret?

** _bill murray with this shit; i bust then i ghost _ ** _ @trashmouth _

wow, just got several calls and concerned text messages from my friends and management asking what i was up too. none of yall trust me

** _bill murray with this shit; i bust then i ghost _ ** _ @trashmouth _

it’s not a very exciting secret

** _bill murray with this shit; i bust then i ghost _ ** _ @trashmouth _

okay maybe it is

** _bill murray with this shit; i bust then i ghost _ ** _ @trashmouth _

shhhhhh [link to a video on richie’s youtube channel] 

-

** _rich x_ **

_ yo, peep my yt channel _

_ smth special just for you _

** _eds <3_ **

_ richie omg _

_ i love it _

_ bill keeps blasting it in our kitchen _

** _rich x_ **

_ glad you like it  _ 💞 

_ you still on for friday? _

** _eds <3_ **

_ wouldn’t miss it for the world _

_ also i cant believe you lied about my sweater _

_ it looks cute on you _

-

** _eddie my love - acoustic teen queens cover by richie tozier_ **

_ 9.8k views _

_ trashmouth tozier  _ ☑️ 

yall know who this one for

-

-

-

wanna wear my face? buy ‘trashmouth’ mer…. _ show more _

** _comments_ **

_ katie jones _

damn this eddie dude is lucky

_ fllng4u _

better than the original tbh

-

** _Eddie Kaspbrak and Richie Tozier - the internets newest fave couple_ **

… The pair have never been spotted together in public, but with intense public scrutiny, it’s not hard to see why they would want to keep their dates under wraps. However, there are multiple pictures of Kaspbrak wearing ‘trashmouth’ merch. Tozier is the owner of ‘trashmouth’ a fairly popular line that features pictures of him and his bandmates, as well as original designs based on the bands music. Kaspbrak was pictured wearing a shirt with Eighty Nine member Mike Hanlon one morning while jogging in his neighbourhood. 

[picture of Eddie, jogging in running shorts and a shirt with Mike grinning to the camera. He hasn’t noticed the paparazzi] 

He’s also been pictured several times with Tozier’s own likeness

[Eddie, getting coffee with an unknown woman. He’s in jeans and his shirt is a large picture of Richie with a cigarette dangling from his lips]

Besides many adorable but also questionable twitter interactions (including one that went on for roughly two hours where Kaspbrak lectured Tozier on the importance of personal hygiene), the two have referenced each other in numerous interviews and videos. Tozier even uploaded a cover of ‘Eddie my love’ by the Teen Queens. 

Internet sleuths have managed to track down pictures of the two from childhood, and it seems like the two were close before Kaspbrak was adopted out of Derry, their hometown. 

[Eddie and Richie in eighth grade, Richie’s arm slung over Eddie’s shoulder. Both are sporting massive grins]

-

** _Eddie Kaspbrak “FOOLS” Official Lyrics & Meaning _ **

_ “I see swimming pools and living rooms and aeroplanes _

_ I see a little house on the hill and children’s names” _

“I… When I was younger, I was head over heels for this boy. Like so completely  _ gone  _ for him, and every time I saw him I just imagined like, buying a house together, and travelling and kids, like what we would name them and all that shit. In my mind, he was a great dad,” Eddie explains, grinning, “Like, exactly the kind of dad that I wished I had growing up. And I would just get so dizzy like thinking of stupid shit like putting a bandaid on my kids knee while their dad tried to cheer them up, you know? Making jokes and shit…. I think it’s something a lot of people can relate to, being so in love with someone that you imagine this dream future, even though it will probably never come true.” 

_ “Only fools fall for you, only fools _

_ Only fools do what I do, only fools fall” _

“This is one of the first songs I ever wrote, when I was in a really hectic time in my life. So it’s kinda sad, wistful. It would’ve never worked back then. Me and him. I think I was too in my head all the time, and all he wanted to be was out of his head. It would’ve never worked.” Despite the sad words, Eddie still has a happy smile spread across his face, “But who knows. If I ran into him today, I think we could be something.”

-

** _teaching eddie kaspbrak to play the guitar (fallingforyou duet cover)_ **

_ 3.6M views _

_ trashmouth tozier  _ ☑️

filmed this a few weeks back, thought yall thots would enjoy it. pls be kind to eddie hes still learning how to play with his little baby hands

-

-

-

wanna wear my face? buy ‘trashmouth’ mer…. _ show more _

** _comments _ **

_ Eightynine89 _

this is amazing!! the way they alternate verses is so fitting, and their voices sound so good together!!

_ toziersgirl _

“you said someday we might when i’m closer to your height” lmaooo eddie’s face when he sings that line

-

** _eds <3_ **

_ Hey, ya kno how i’m doing a show tonight _

_ its my last show and i want you guys there  _

_ think you can make it? _

** _rich x_ **

_ hell yeah!!! _

_ anything for my eddie baby _

** _eddie baby_ **

😳

🙄🙄🙄

_ see you soon chee  _

-

_ richiesbabyboy _

omg guys!!!! has everyone seen the pics of richie from eddie’s show tonight???? i was right next to him!! i even managed to get a selfie!! he was in the mosh just fucking vibing!!! eddie gave him a shoutout and i swear richie was blushing asjlsdjlafjlf my babies!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

ps richie smells h e a v e n l y

#richie tozier #eddie kaspbrak #reddie #i legit freaked when i saw him i almost vomited #apparently bev ben and stan were there as well but i didnt see them

_ 19 notes _

-

** _richie chose my handle i don't want to talk about it _ ** _ @urinestan _

had a great time at  _ @eddiek  _ concert tonight! [attached is a photo of stan, bev, ben, bill, mike, richie and eddie. richie is a blurry mess, stans hand still raised from shoving him. the next photo shows them in the same pose with richie sprawled face down on the floor.]

** _bev_ ** _ @beverlymarsh _

_ @eddiek _ amazing concert dude!!! [attached is a video of ben, stan and bev dancing backstage to eddie singing. bev flips the camera and zooms in on richie, who is pressed against the barrier and watching eddie like he hung the moon]

**_ben marsh_** _@bhanscome_

bev had fun at the  _ @eddiek _ concert last night [attached is a slow mo video of bev trying to down a drink. she makes it halfway before it sprays out of her mouth. the video regains speed as ben and stan burst into laughter, bev spluttering before exploding into cackles. mike is the only one to hand her a napkin. no one notices but in the background, barely there for more than a second, tucked in a corner and barely visible, richie is pushing eddie against the wall and kissing him.]

-

** _rich x_ **

_ i know you’re probably asleep but _

_ i just needed you to know that you’re amazing _

_ i saw you up on that stage and i was so fucking proud of you sweetheart _

_ you pushed through all that bullshit and came out on top _

_ you’re one of the strongest people ive ever met eddie kaspbrak _

_ i love you _

** _eddie baby_ **

_ i love you too richie _

**Author's Note:**

> [Revalation - Troye Sivan](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HkbdUPKD8ek)  
[Loving Someone - The 1975](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d65GR_qMFTY)  
[Eddie my love - Teen Queens](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I6xMcRJ7CFU) (i prefer the chordettes version but eh)  
[FOOLS - Troye Sivan](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vfD96yRT8cs)  
[Fallingforyou - The 1975](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W3JJxS0gNkE)  
the bill murray bust then i ghost line is from[Cuddle Bug](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vXQ5w9wlsRI) by Cody Ko and honestly that vid is richie if he ever did musical comedy
> 
> might write more of this if yall want but idk
> 
> love u <3


End file.
